


Entourage

by starfleetdream



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 10:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14893179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfleetdream/pseuds/starfleetdream
Summary: Found this on my hard drive...  Soran is the creation of Selek, and as always, I am gratefully borrowing him.





	Entourage

He cannot concentrate. Meditation fails him. Her mind and body swim in his consciousness, just out of reach; he finds it both maddening and inexplicable. It is not his time, yet his thoughts are most inappropriate. A deep yearning engulfs him, and his mind plunges deep into a well of emotions he does not fathom. Finally he can stand it no longer. He summons the embassy transport.

Just as one of her colleagues asks no one in particular what that crew of Vulcans is doing on the sidewalk, she hears his distinctive baritone in the outer office. "I would speak with Doctor Grayson." A human would continue by asking “Is she available?”, but he just stands there. After a moment, her confused assistant pokes his head into her office.  "Some...one... here to see you --?"    

Amanda is surprised, to say the least. The last time she saw him things had spun out of control, and it was frankly her fault. They had enjoyed another long evening together, at the theater and by the waterfront. But when he returned her to her apartment, whether due to recklessness or alcohol she wasn’t sure, she kissed him. It had been blindingly wonderful for an instant, when his mind had suddenly touched hers. She felt a rush of passionate emotions -- hers or his she couldn't tell -- before they broke apart, flustered. She fell away from him, horrified that she had touched a telepath like that, unexpectedly and uninvited, a gross violation of his privacy. She had beaten a mortified retreat inside, miserable that she had hurt him and certain he would never want to see her again.

Now, he stands before her in her office.  She greets him, ignoring the curious eyes of her coworkers. "Sarek -- Ambassador – um, nice to see you. What brings you here?" 

"I apologize for the lack of an appointment, Dr. Grayson. I wish to speak with you. May we have a moment?"

"OK, sure..." she says, dreading what might come next. "Why don't we go outside?" Amanda looks past him to his retinue, who are standing awkwardly behind him. He seems to have forgotten about them.

"Very well."

Once outside, she gestures down the sidewalk toward the park, and he falls into step beside her, his aides trailing behind. After a moment he clears his throat. "Amanda, I wish to discuss the events of the other night."

Amanda's face burns.  "Sarek, I am so sorry. What I did was unforgivable, and I understand if you're offended. I --"

"It is I who must apologize, Amanda," he uncharacteristically interrupts. "What is unforgivable is that I initiated contact with your mind without permission. I must" -- and now his face appears conflicted, suddenly at odds with his words -- "take my leave of you so that I do not commit this offense again."

She halts, whipping around.  "No! Sarek, don’t --"

He interrupts her again, more urgently this time, and practically blurts out, "You do not understand. I cannot maintain adequate discipline in your presence. My behavior is illogical, unacceptable. I must withdraw from your company until I regain control." He looks just as surprised as she at this bald admission, and he swallows self-consciously.

Understanding slowly dawns in Amanda's widened eyes. Tentatively she smiles up at him. "I think we should talk this out a little more."

She glances meaningfully back at his aides. As if just now remembering their presence, Sarek turns to dismiss them.  "Soran, I thank you for your services,” he addresses his chief of staff, “I have no further need at this time.” He adds, “I shall return to the Embassy... later."

His friend opens his mouth to object, but stops, silenced by the ambassador's stare. To any human onlooker he would appear impassive, but to a Vulcan Soran’s distress is clear as he watches his boss about to plunge headlong into a reckless, illogical endeavor. "Of course, _S’haile_. We stand ready to serve, _S’haile..._." Soran’s words trail off while he does his best to keep the panic out of his voice.

The ambassador returns late the next day. Under Soran’s keen gaze, Sarek has never seemed more at peace. A short while later, Miss Grayson arrives. Soran is curious at first, but then he realizes. When Sarek greets her at the door, he offers his paired fingers, and she accepts.

Sarek brings Amanda inside. He knows his entire entourage stands flabbergasted behind their expressionless faces. He does not care. Arriving before his brother-by-choice, he makes the obvious introduction.

“She who is my wife.”


End file.
